


On the Care and Feeding of Magical Creature Caretakers

by dragonofeternal



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Food, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonofeternal/pseuds/dragonofeternal
Summary: Jacob and Newt have a snack while staking out a new creature.





	On the Care and Feeding of Magical Creature Caretakers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamiflame](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamiflame/gifts).



Jacob wrapped an arm around Newt as he huddled closer against the cold. They'd been staking out this seemingly magical beastless wood for hours, taking notes on the habitat of Newt's current fixation in hopes of spotting one. It was getting late, and the sun had already started to set beyond the trees. For a sensible pair of people, it probably would have been time to call it quits, but knowledge waits for no man. Jacob patted Newt's shoulder just as his own stomach started to growl.

Jacob coughed awkwardly to cover the noise. "Heh, sorry. Here's hoping I don't scare the dang thing off." 

Newt looked back up at him, eyes wide and uncomprehending for a moment before he smiled. "Oh, it's no trouble. The Hugag is a very patient creature, and a bit short on its ability to hear." He shoved a hand into his pocket, rummaging around before pulling out a fistful of small, beige pellets. "Here, if you're hungry."

Jacob eyed them dubiously, glancing from Newt's hand to his face. He was far from a picky eater, but something about eating monster kibbles didn't sit well with him. "Don't you have anything… else?" 

"Not really," Newt said with a smile, popping them right into his mouth and noshing down on them. "They really have everything you could need for a hard day's work- lots of good grains, a complex mix of stable cured proteins, enough- enough fats to keep coats nice and shining… Plus they're nice and filling." Jacob watched as Newt reached into the pocket of his battered coat and pulled out another fistful to eat. "I'll confess to often eating them when I'm too busy to really pause in caring for everyone back home." 

"Uh… huh." Jacob could tell that Newt wasn't joking or making a jab at his expense. Newt was always serious about things concerning his fantastical charges. Even if the thought of stuffing his face with creature kibbles seemed like a cruel joke, he knew that Newt's care for his grumbling stomach was genuine. "Well, what the heck. Go ahead and gimme some, Newt." The pellets actually had quite the nice bit of crunch to them, and the flavor was… well, it was a lot better than he'd expected. "With a bit more salt, these'd be a hit I bet!" 

Newt shook his head. "No, no, you don't want too much salt. It's not good for them." 

Jacob laughed. Typical Newt. "Well, maybe I'll just have to make you a real feast next time we're back at your place then. Get some onion, potatoes… make you a real Polish feast. Say, how do you feel about pierogi?" 

"I can't say I've ever-" Newt's eyes locked on something beyond Jacob's head. "Ah! There it is!" 

Jacob turned around to see a great, straight-legged shape ambling through the woods. His face lit up to see their hard work pay off, and he leapt up even faster than Newt did. "Well, then come on! We gotta go make sure it's really the Hugag!" 

Newt nodded, taking to his heels after Jacob. "And perhaps after... " he smiled, "we'll make a meal together."


End file.
